


... - - - ...

by moji964



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [3]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Outer Space, Permadeath, Songfic, the entire fic takes place over a span of like. 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moji964/pseuds/moji964
Summary: Who knew falling into the void could be so peacefully chaotic?Songfic with the song Mayday by TheFatRat feat. Laura Brehm.Listen to the song if you want spoilers, ig.
Relationships: no. - Relationship
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748890
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	... - - - ...

The world hitched for only a moment.  
But damn, was it a bad time for it to stutter, to stop spinning, to pause and think before speeding back up.  
Because he had just taken a flying leap off the edge of the endstone island with the full intent to fly to the next one, his head turned back to smile at Scar. He felt his elytra snap open and he instinctively lit the fuse of the firework rocket, frowning when the fire wouldn't catch, wouldn't propel him through the air. Wouldn't save him.  
His rockets wouldn't save him. What a terrifying realisation.

Grian stared down into the void, its endless darkness speckled with a bit of static as he started to fall and somehow, he knew that this would be a one-way trip. It felt as if time slowed to a crawl, letting him panic and feel the terror. The static clung to his skin, to his sweater, his elytra, his hair, prickling painfully. Like when a limb fell asleep but the static was everywhere, making him wince in pain.  
Despite it all, he hoped that his friend was nearby. Maybe he'd notice that Grian wasn't on the island anymore. People traveled into the end cities with a partner to avoid this exact thing from happening.  
"Scar!"

_Can you hear, can you hear, can you hear my voice?  
_ _Coming through, coming through, coming through the noise  
I'm floating through outer space I'm lost and I can't find a way  
Oh, all the lights going dark and my hope's destroyed_

And despite calling out, maybe the world still hadn't caught up. He couldn't hear his own words fall from his lips, stifled by the static and the wind rushing past. How long has he been falling? It felt like forever despite still being able to see the edge of the island, his clueless wizard friend's robes glittering purple in the light of the nearby endrods. He was so close- why couldn't Scar hear him? Was he not loud enough?

_Help me, is anybody there? (Is anybody there? Is anybody there?)_  
_Save me, I'm running out of air, ooh  
_ _Calling out mayday_  
_Calling out mayday_

Grian tried screaming again, calling out Scar's name- the only person who could save him right now.  
His throat felt raw from shouting inaudible words, the void stealing the sounds he tried to make.  
How greedy it was. Stealing what it didn't own, taking his words so it could steal him away into the endless abyss that was below. If he had an enderpearl, maybe he could throw it high enough to land on the island that only got further away. Or would the void steal that too, sealing his fate faster than it already was?

_It's so dark, it's so dark out here in space_  
_And it's been so long, been so long since I've seen a face  
_ _My eyes are shut but I can see_  
_The void between you and me, mm_  
_And I feel and I feel like I'm going insane_

It felt like years had passed since the world paused, tossing him into the void. Every moment that passed, every second on the clock felt like a millennium going by. The distance only grew while his chances of being saved shrunk, the situation maddening- why couldn't Scar hear him? What was taking Scar so long to notice Grian wasn't there?   
Or has he only been falling for a few seconds and the moment felt so much longer? 

_Help me, is anybody there? (Is anybody there? Is anybody there?)_  
_Save me, I'm running out of air, ooh  
_ _Calling out mayday  
_ _Calling out mayday  
_

Was he going crazy? He could almost hear voices whispering, trying to speak to him all at once and drowning each other out in a cacophony of noise. It felt like hands were reaching out and pulling him down. Maybe the void did have something to it.  
Maybe no one lived long enough to spill its secrets. The noise was a welcome change to the endless silence and he strained his ears to listen to one of the voices, giving up when he realised they weren't speaking English. Grian closed his eyes to the world, floating in the sound and letting himself fall. Who knew death was so peaceful.  
Who knew it was so, so chaotically peaceful?

_Far from the sun_  
_Beyond stars I hear their song_  
_They're coming closer_  
_Talking without sound_  
_Calling me home_

Distantly, he felt something tapping his leg in a weird pattern, over and over. The sensation was soothing, he supposed.

_Calling out mayday_

He realised he was tapping his own leg. Morse code, if he remembered correctly. He had to learn it when Mumbo send him a message encoded in morse from the civil war. Muscle memory, he guessed.  
...---...  
S.O.S.  
Grian swallowed a bitter smile.  
Who the hell would hear him tapping s.o.s. out here? No one, that's who. So why did he find himself tapping it, finding comfort in the fruitless endeavor?  
  
_Calling out mayday_

Maybe if he used firework rockets, Scar would see him. It was worth a try.  
Grian pulled out a bunch of rockets, trying to light them all at once, the wind making his lighter flicker and waver, growing dangerously close to extinguishing itself, but not before the fuse on some rockets was lit. He let go of them, hoping that they'd fly up high enough, fast enough for him to be saved.

 _Save me, I'm running out of air  
  
_He felt like he was choking. His screams for help went unheard, the void swallowing him whole, time moving as if someone stuck him in slow motion. And yet, somehow, he found the energy to still whisper one last cry for help, his throat too raw to do much else. _  
_  
_I'm running out of air_  
_I'm running out of air_  
_I'm running out of air_  
_I'm running out of air_  
_I'm running out of air..._

"save me..."

* * *

Scar looked around for his friend. He could have sworn Grian was right by his side only a moment ago.  
"Grian?"  
As if to answer, a burst of rockets flew up from the void and Scar looked down, spotting a red sweater among the blackness. As if someone stuck a Grian-shaped sticker onto the sky.  
" ** _Grian!!!"_**

The message popped up on the screen of his communicator, blinking innocently.  
_"G_ _rian has fallen out of the world."_

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to write this bc the song itself is a gd bop ok.  
> Listen to it if you want. :D
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT61L8hbbJ4


End file.
